A Cheerio's Brokenheart
by GleeLovin
Summary: Brittany loves Santana and wants the best for her, but chooses the straight path leaving Santana for Artie. But who does Brittany ask to help her best friend? The best friend of the mayor of Gay Town, Miss Jones.
1. Introduction

**On a roll tonight here is another story I done tonight a Santana/Brittany. Please know I do not mean any harm or offense to homosexuals if anything comes off that way...I didn't mean too. **

**Mercedes Jones, knows a few things about gays, since her bestfriend is one. Brittany loves her bestfriend, but chooses to stay straight and be with Artie. Who does the Brittany recruit to help find her dear friend? You guessed it Mercedes Jones.**

**I don't own any Glee.**

Brittany started dating Artie it rubbed Santana the wrong way, she hates it when her territory is being messed with. Brittany was Satana's. It ticked Santana more off that she was not able to get any men to come her way: Puck was with Lauren, Finn was in love with Rachel, Mike was with Tina, and Sam was with Quinn. She could not woo the boys, but she was able to get Brittany to come over time to time to exchange sweet lady kisses on her bed. Brittany loved both Santana and Artie, but she was in a relationship with Artie. She liked being with him because he was not all about sex, unlike with Santana it is all about sweet lady kisses, and she liked discussing with Artie their feelings. Brittany would date Santana, she wanted to before Artie, when Puck was in the slammer, but Santana turned her down. Time has past and the offer is no longer an option.

Santana was pissed, she felt betrayed by her best friend being left behind for a _man_, after quitting the Cheerios she was bored on the weekends and after school not having anyone to screw or sweet lady kiss. Brittany knew the truth about Santana, and she could see her best friend trying to fight it for so long, but it is just hurting her more holding her secret in. She could tell when Santana was hurting, very simple, when she is really quiet or if when the girl goes completely crazy. Lately she saw her friend sit in Glee and was quiet while the bickering and drama goes down and not making snip comments, she also seen her make a complete ass of herself yelling in Glee that Puck is her man, when he called her several times before that they were through when him and Lauren started getting serious. The ultimate sign of craziness was when she tried to fight Lauren in the hallway on Valentine's Day and was beaten the hell out by the wrestler. Santana is not used to all this rejection, she is normally able to get whomever she wants whenever she wants, with a waiting list of suitors wanting their chance with her. Yet again Brittany knows the truth about Santana's rage and tyrants lately, because she is dealing with her sexuality.

_When Kurt fled from McKinley Brittany noticed that Santana was acting weird like she is now, but hooking up with more guys than usual not booking anytime in for sweet lady kisses. She avoided Brittany for a couple days too, when the blonde went by to visit her best friend at her house, she noticed the tears in her eyes and her flushed cheeks. Santana let the girl inside and did un-Santana like things: kissing her, hugging her, and holding her hand, all the things Brittany wished that Santana would do with her, but never would. For the first time Santana was showing her affection. Brittany wished her friend would be honest with herself, when Brittany pursued this after a round of sweet lady kisses, she saw the tears form in her eyes again. _

"_No Brittany we are not going out like Kurt"_

"Mercedes"

"Yeah what's up Brittany" the diva said to the blonde girl that pulled her aside in the hallway.

"Um can we talk in private somewhere?"

"Sure" the girl was weary because it is Brittany, she is not the most intelligent person in the world. The stuff Brittany says in Glee Club makes her want to complain to the Board of Education of Lima about the public school education system, no one could be that stupid and be in high school. Mercedes led them to the football field onto the top bleachers. That is the spot where her and Kurt used to spend their 'girl talks' when they needed private one on one time. She avoids this space, but since Brittany needed a place private this is all she knew, "What's up?"

The blonde girl sighed and looked down at her lap, the darker girl could sense this must be serious. "I was wondering if you could help a friend of mine"

"What's wrong with your friend?"

"She is not being themself...hiding and yelling"

"Why?"

She started patting her foot and biting her lip, "She hooks up with a lot of guys—"

"Oh hell no your not asking me to help Santana are you?" the blonde turned to look at her friend upset and disappointed. "Mercedes please"

"She is all types of crazy" she responded trying to control her temper, Mercedes can see that Brittany was being smart and genuine.

"I mean yeah but now that I am dating Artie she has been lonely and been acting way off. Mercedes please help her, you were friends with Kurt."

"What the he—"

"Bye Mercedes" the blonde scurried off leaving the diva with the final words she just said, 'Mercedes please help her, you were friends with Kurt'.

"No way!" the girl said aloud, Brittany could not mean that Santana Lopez is gay right?

**I am really surprised in Glee while Kurt was gone, they didn't form this bond between Mercedes and Santana, or even Santana and Rachel, since Rachel has two gay dads. On the show while Kurt was at Dalton we learned more about Santana's sexuality. You thought that Kurt and Mercedes were tight...stick around and see how tight Mercedes and Santana can be. :) **


	2. Love takes it course

**Hey everyone I am so sorry about the delay for the chapters. Here they are okay I will add two thank you all for being so patient. :) I don't anything from Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Cheerio's Brokenheart Chapter 2<strong>

At Brittany's place the cheerleader and her boyfriend were in her room hanging out.

"What do you want to do now Artie?", said the blonde girl after they finished their homework. She plopped on her bed lazily in her short shorts and old Cheerio's shirt and bunny slippers.

"Brittany I have something to share", she sat up on her bed giving Artie her full attention. As much as Artie prided himself on dating a girl as hot as Brittany, he wanted a real relationship. He thought a lot about his ex-girlfriend, Tina and their relationship as a guide to build this new romance.

One of the first things he started for them was expressing their feelings. Brittany may not be the smartest girl in the world, but he saw great qualities in her: a big heart, imagination, and hope.

The girl has a reputation for being dumb and one of the biggest school whores, but he was certain there had to be more to her than that. He was willing to look past her reputation as long as she was committed, something that she has never done before.

"What's the matter Artie?"

He wheeled himself over to the bed taking her hand in his, and gave her a small smile, "What's wrong?" she insisted.

"Brittany how many guys have you slept with?" he asked softly because he knew it was a sensitive personal question.

"A lot", she looked down in shame.

"The notches on your headboard I thought it was just because it was old but it isn't is it?"

"No it is a record of how many guys at school I had sex with", Artie looked at it, and nearly the whole head board was filled with the dashes, "45" the young girl piped.

"Some of the guys in the locker room after school were talking about girls as usual, and they brought you up. They were talking about how you are the best and that you put the dashes on your bed."

"I haven't had sex with anyone else since started dating Artie" she started to cry, which he tried to avoid when bringing this up. Brittany was really the sweetest girl she just hangs out with the wrong crowd, that manipulates her.

"I am just asking because I want to make sure you can handle a relationship like this, having sex with just me. No kissing, hugging, or flirting with any other man but me." Artie said clear and slow as he could for Brittany to really understand what he wants and requires of her.

"Artie we talked about this a million times before I know"

"No double teaming with Santana either" he saw the shock come to her face, "I heard about the double teaming you two did together and that is cheating too" he said in a low whisper.

"I won't" She wasn't going to tell him that in the beginning of their relationship she was kissing Santana, who said it was fine since they were both girls. She didn't want to risk losing Artie. He treats her different, not rolling his eyes when she says things on her mind, walks away from her while she is talking or asks questions, or laughs at her when she is being serious. Artie was like Santana in that regard, but what made him the better choice for her was that he asked about her opinion.

It made her day having someone that asked her what she wanted to do, what she was thinking about, how her day was, etc and really cared to hear her response. Many people do not think she could tell but she knows the difference between someone who cares and someone who doesn't. She likes how much Artie cares for her actually trying to make a conversation with her allowing her to express more of her feelings.

This past week Artie and Brittany have been doing her homework together, which has been the first time in years she did her own homework. She likes the feeling of someone believing in her and treating her as sweetly as she treats everyone else around her.

The younger boy still upset that he made his girlfriend cry dropped her hand using his upper body strength got himself onto the bed. His efforts made a soft smile grow on the blonde girl's face and she cuddled on to his stomach. "I love you Brittany" Artie said looking down at his girl combing her hair.

Her heartbeat raced a little more as she looked up into her boyfriend's eyes, "I love you too."


	3. Long live Satan

**Hey guys! As promised this is the second new chapter I added for CB! Enjoy :) I don't own any Glee!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Cheerio's Brokenheart Chapter 3<strong>

Talk to me plz. I luv you-Brittany xo

"Oh shut up bitch" Santana said throwing her phone across the room. It is Santana's routine that she buried herself in her bed now killing time.

She wasn't tired. She couldn't sleep, and she didn't want to.

Every night it is the same dream.

In her dream she was together with Brittany.

_They were happy living together and were still popular despite being a lesbian couple. One night while they were out on the boardwalk talking a midnight stroll holding hands Brittany got down on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage. The day of the wedding Santana stood at the altar waiting for her bride to be as she walked down the aisle in a gorgeous white dress. Midway down to the altar Brittany stopped lifting her veil giving Santana the cruelest smile on her face, "Lesbian" she yelled. All the guests were already standing and turned their attention at the mortified Latina and began point and laughing at her like she was a freak. Embrassed and humiliated the latina ran off passed her first love and all her friends and family dogging the tomatoes and slushies they try to hit her with._

"Chica!" her mother banged on her bedroom door causing the girl to jump being startled out of her daydreams, "open this damn door I got to talk to you! Santana!" her mother said in a deep Spanish accent.

Santana obliged dragging her feet opening the door for her mother. The younger girl hated the sight of seeing her mother like this, she looked like she put on 20 years in one year since her family hit rock bottom.

"Si Mama?"

"What is wrong with you huh? Brittany left this at the doorstep at the house" the older woman chucked an 'I love you' bear into her daughter's chest, "All you do is lock yourself into your room. I will make this very for you in English. Go back to the Cheerios or get a job. You are not going to sleep around all day while I am at work for us to survive! Tell Brittany to stop putting crap in front of the house I mean it Santana!"

Nowadays, Santana's mother scared her how angry and tough she has become throughout the year. Mrs. Lopez was so worked up she was pointing her finger in her daughter's face and was chest to chest to her with her to see how livid and serious she was. Santana gave a stiff nod, and her mother backed up and stormed down the narrow hallway of their apartment.

Having a hard life was not foreign to Santana. In her world there is no sleep or peace. The only bit of love and life she had was gone leaving her for a man that was crippled no less.

Her phone rang again, but the young girl just rolled over in her bed listening to the pain, heartache, and sorrow ring through the walls.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon time the next day...<strong>

Heads turned in the McKinley halls as Santana walked around in her signature outfit. Rocking the red, white, and black Cheerio's uniform with her hair high in a ponytail.

"Miss Lopez how does it feel being back on the Cheerios?" Jacob asked trailing behind her with his eyes focused on her short skirt giving him a nice view of her romp in the tight spanks.

"Great!" she said simply flashing the dazed boy and the others that are drooling at her a cheeky grin.

"What about Glee Club my Latina Vixen?"

"Well Jacob, I don't have time for that now being head captain of the Cheerios", she said loving how Jacob's mouth dropped to the floor in shock. Sue readily agreed to have Santana back being one of the best Cheerios she had on the squad, when she busted into her office this morning. Despite her boob job she gave the girl the head captain position, she has nothing else to lose.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about Nationals now?" Rachel said to the Glee Club members as they walked down the halls, "Santana re-joined the Cheerios"<p>

"What else did you expect its Santana!" Quinn said, "she wanted my spot for the past 2 years now that it is open she got it."

"We had a chance at winning, and now we are screwed" Finn said bummed out.

"Someone's gotta talk to her" Tina insisted.

"Wait!" Rachel stopped, snapping her finger with ideas churning in her head, "do we really need her? We could find someone else who has a better attitude. Whose in?"

"I am in." Artie said quickly followed by the majority.

"Great no more Satan." Quinn said relieved, "too bad the Cheerios completely suck there is no way they are going to win."

* * *

><p>Mercedes missed the whole Glee voting busy sitting on the bleachers blotting away the last tears from her face.<p>

The diva took a deep breath and was heading back inside when the Cheerios was like a stampede pushing past her to begin their practice.

"Oh Tubbers" Mercedes mouth dropped like everyone else's did when they saw Santana.

"Santana you're a Cheerio now?"

"Yes and so are you Whoppi", Sue said walking along side her new Cheerio head captain.

"Excuse me" the diva said looking at them both like they lost their minds.

"Tubbers. Glee club sucks! What do ya say let's give Cheerio's another try. More solos, no more Journey songs, and no more Rachel Berry. We will be top bitches at this school."

"You said that the last time and we still lost and remained on bottom."

"Not with me." Sue said, "You will win with me. We will be on top and look down on them pathetic losers of the Glee Club as we win Nationals. We don't have lady hands but I am sure you and Santana can do something better to make the whole school look up to you two."

"Fine" the diva said quickly.

"Great be at practice 5 am and see Becky to a get a uniform", Sue walked away, but Santana stayed. Mercedes looked pissed looking right back into Santana's eyes.

"Is that your idea of a thank you? What is up your ass?" Santana sneered.

"What is up yours!", the petite diva barked back with her hands on her hips.

Santana quickly took offense, "who the fuck you think your talking to?"

"'Fuck?' is that all you think about? Why didn't you call me back bitch?"

"What are you calling me for?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to team up to do a song in Glee. Your right I am sick of being Rachel's bitch, but I guess we don't have to worry about that now."

"Nope. You are my bitch now. What you do have to worry about now is meeting my standards. You can start by running 3 laps around the track field."

"What the hell?" the diva yelled both of the oblivious that they were yelling at the top of the lungs with all the Cheerios and Sue watching them.

"2 more for talking out of turn to your Captain." The Latina added, "you better get moving Tubby" she snickered as the diva marched off on the track field doing a light jog.

"Move it or 2 more!"

"Shut the fuck up!" the diva yelled picking up the pace both of them scowling at each other.

"This is going to be one hell of a year." Sue said in deep dark pleasure as she was regaining her power.


End file.
